Amnésie contrôlée
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Hermione n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour qu'ils aient la vie saufs. Mais cela sera lourd de conséquences. Hermione/Ginny. [Challenge d'Avril 2017 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Titre :** Amnésie contrôlée

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour le drame

 **Pairing :** Hermione/Ginny

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens ce mois-ci dans le cadre du Challenge Amnésie qui est le thème du mois d'Avril du Collectif NoName ! Pour ne pas changer, je reste encore et toujours sur une valeur sure à mes yeux alias le fandom Harry Potter lol ! J'avoue j'ai fait un petit mélange du tome 7 et du de la première partie du film des Reliques de la Mort … La thématique n'allait pas assez loin à mon goût du coup j'ai écrit ce petit texte pour compléter un peu ce que nous savons déjà à travers le personnage d'Hermione bien sûr que j'ai voulu accompagner de Ginny parce que j'adore ce pairing qui comporte deux de mes personnages favoris ! Ceci répondant indirectement à la question du mois qui était de savoir pourquoi l'on tenait à écrire sur ces personnages pour ce sujet en particulier. En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Hermione était rentrée chez ses parents après l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore tout en ayant promis à Harry qu'elle serait présente à ses côtés, tout comme Ron, dans sa quête aux Horcruxes. Le retour s'était fait dans une ambiance tendue que même les parents d'Hermione avaient ressenti alors qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté de la barrière 9 3/4. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions attendant d'être de retour à la maison pour engager une discussion sérieuse. Ce qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas.

« Hermione chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda sa mère aussitôt rentrée,

\- Le directeur est mort, lâcha Hermione,

\- Qu … Quoi ? Fit le père d'Hermione abasourdi,

\- Poudlard a été attaqué par les partisans de Tu-sais-qui prenant le directeur comme cible, souffla la jeune fille,

\- Tes camarades vont bien ? Demanda aussitôt la mère,

\- Sonnés je pense mais maintenant je crois que nous sommes tous conscients que nous sommes des cibles privilégiées, fit Hermione du bout du lèvres en n'osant pas regarder ses parents,

\- Qu'est que cela signifie ? questionna encore le père tendu,

\- Que vous aussi vous êtes menacés, dit Hermione en fermant les yeux,

\- Mais enfin … pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes rien pour eux, pour ton monde, dit Mr Granger,

\- Oh si vous êtes importants ! fit Hermione en riant nerveusement, vous êtes les parents d'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, cible prioritaire de Tu-sais-qui, finit-elle en se reprenant, par conséquent, vous pouvez être un moyen de pression pour que je me rende plus facilement à eux, acheva-t-elle le visage grave. »

Les parents d'Hermione prirent alors consciences de leur position délicate. Ce fut sous le signe de l'inquiétude que les vacances d'été commencèrent. Hermione avait recommandé à ses parents d'être prudents dans leur déplacement voire même de les limiter si cela était possible. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas fermer comme ça leur cabinet dentaire. Ils s'organisèrent malgré tout pour aménager leur emploi du temps afin d'éviter les allers-retours.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à une solution pour mettre ses parents en sécurité. Le déménagement dans une autre ville du pays était impensable, ils seraient repérés tout de suite au même titre qu'un déplacement définitif dans un autre pays. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, pire encore cela lui donnait le tournis, elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que de modifier leur souvenir afin qu'ils oublient son existence et celle de la magie. Grâce au _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2,_ elle connaissait la théorie mais n'avait jamais utilisé le sort. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul essai mais cela lui permettrait de créer une nouvelle identité à ses parents pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Le seul fait de les savoir saufs la rassurait.

La décision prise, elle se leva pour regarder la chambre de son enfance qu'elle n'occupait plus guère depuis son entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle soupira en songeant qu'il était dommage de gâcher toutes ces affaires presque neuves puisqu'elle avait toujours été soigneuse. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quand elle allait revenir et cela serait encore plus crédible s'il n'y avait plus rien qui rappelait son existence dans la maison.

Elle alla vers son armoire et l'ouvrit pour faire le tri dans ses vêtements gardant ce qui était à sa taille et pouvait être pratique à porter lors de leur mission. Elle fit un tas sur son lit et un autre au sol en attendant de pouvoir récupérer un sac ou une caisse pour y déposer dans une œuvre de charité. Une fois cela fait, elle s'occupa du bric-à-brac dans les tiroirs de l'armoire et n'hésita pas à remplir sa poubelle de choses dont elle ne souvenait guère allant du bracelet cassé à des lettres jamais envoyées. La poubelle finit par être bien remplie à son plus grand désespoir. Elle ne pensait pas avoir gardé autant de choses ! Et pourtant, c'est au cours de ce débarras qu'elle tomba sur un vieux sac en tissus fermé par des ficelles avec des perles au bout. Il ne prenait pas de place et il ne pouvait contenir que peu de choses. Son esprit lui chuchota de le garder parce que cela pouvait toujours être utile. Elle le laissa sur le lit et s'acharna encore plus à vider ses tiroirs. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver d'autres choses qui auraient pu être utile mais rien ne l'attira au contraire des tiroirs de sa table de chevet qui contenaient une lampe et des piles de rechanges qu'elle finit par mettre de côté.

Hermione finit par descendre la poubelle entre les bras. Elle la vida dans un contenant plus grand. Elle en profita au passage pour se faire un sandwich et prendre une caisse qu'elle remonta dans sa chambre pour y déposer les vêtements inutiles. Elle la mit de côté avant de se tourner vers son bureau encombré d'affaires sorcières. Plumes, encres, parchemins, journaux, fanion de l'équipe de Quidditch … Tout ce que contenait le fond de sa valise en quelque sorte. Elle se concentra pour jeter ce qui pouvait l'être dans une poubelle normale et mis de côté ce qui devait être brûlé pour ne pas laisser de traces. C'est ainsi que sa journée passa rapidement et qu'une autre commença.

Elle donna la monnaie au hibou qui lui livrait le _Daily Prophet_ et le lut avec une certaine appréhension. Les Mangemorts prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoirs et cela l'inquiétait. Plus que jamais motivée, elle accéléra le rangement de sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse ressembler à une chambre d'amis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal aux yeux de ses parents et des Mangemorts s'ils devaient débarquer. Les photos furent retirées de son mur au même titre que les ouvrages qu'elle avait pu utiliser dans son enfance. Elle laissa uniquement les livres qui lui semblaient normal d'avoir dans une bibliothèque d'adulte. Là encore, elle demanderait à ses parents de déposer les livres en même temps que les vêtements et ce avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon. Elle était consciente que tout cela les inquiétait plus qu'autre chose mais elle leur en était reconnaissante de faire comme si de rien n'était ou presque.

Sa chambre était devenue un véritable capharnaüm mais elle avait pu trouver le sortilège d'agrandissement dans un livre. N'ayant plus la Trace, elle le lança sur le sac en perles et y mit de nombreuses affaires tant moldues que sorcières. Bien vite, la pièce reprit une allure correcte. Elle fut soulagée de voir que sa chambre semblait … Normale. Elle avait laissé les cadres servant de décorations pour ne pas laisser les murs nus. Faisant le tour de sa chambre, elle fut soulagée d'avoir pu y arriver même si cela lui avait pris du temps s'étant plongée dans ses souvenirs. Et puis elle voulait aussi en profiter autant que possible même si elle restait la plupart du temps à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle voulait graver avec précision les lieux dans sa mémoire et surtout conserver des souvenirs agréables de ses parents et de ce qui fut une partie de son enfance. Elle vérifia que les affaires mises de côté avaient été emportées et fut soulagée de voir que cela était le cas. Elle s'installa sur son lit et observa un des murs de sa chambre le regard vague.

Après avoir mis au point les derniers détails des faux-souvenirs à implanter dans la mémoire de ses parents, elle fit silencieusement ses adieux à sa chambre sentant que l'heure était proche. Et elle n'eut guère tort quand elle vit dans l'édition du _Daily Prophet_ de la mi-juillet qu'une famille de moldus avait été attaquée. Quand sa mère finit par l'appeler pour le thé, elle eut du mal à former une réponse cohérente mais elle finit par y arriver. Elle prit son petit sac et descendit pour entendre ses parents évoquer l'Australie. Une partie de son plan avait fonctionné, ses parents étaient tombés sous le charme du pays grâce aux documentaires qu'elle avait trouvé à la télé. Le fait que l'idée soit déjà présente avant la modification des souvenirs allait l'aider à les renforcer pour les rendre plus crédibles.

La gorge nouée, Hermione arriva silencieusement dans leur dos la baguette en main leur demandant silencieusement pardon. Tremblante mais emplie de toute la volonté qui lui était possible d'avoir, elle réussit à rester ferme quand elle lança le sort pour donner naissance à Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Elle n'osa rien dire ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de ses parents sur elle. Elle grava une dernière fois l'image de ses parents dans son esprit avant de se détourner d'eux, de cette maison. Doucement, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança sous la pluie battante. Celle-ci dissimula les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Parce qu'en quittant ainsi la vie de ses parents, elle se retrouvait d'une certaine façon orpheline.

Elle avança jusqu'à trouver une petite ruelle afin de s'y glisser pour transplaner jusqu'au Terrier. Malgré son état, elle réussit à atterrir en un seul morceau même si elle rendit tripes et boyaux attirant l'attention sur elle. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une silhouette rousse s'approcha d'elle.

« Hermione ? Fit la voix douce. »

Mais la nouvelle arrivante ne dit rien bien au contraire ses larmes redoublèrent. Ginny, puisque c'était elle qui avait été envoyée par sa mère occupée à faire la cuisine, l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal pour la ramener à l'intérieur. Elle poussa du pied la porte d'entrée et l'amena dans la cuisine. Elle lui proposa de s'installer pour boire et manger mais Hermione refusa. Ginny traversa la pièce sous les yeux curieux de ses occupants mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle les guida dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, lorsqu'elle venait au Terrier.

Hermione quitta l'aide de Ginny pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle se recroquevilla dessus sous les yeux impuissants de la rouquine qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer sur l'unique chaise de la chambre. Elle ignora les appels répétés de sa mère ne voulant laisser seule Hermione. Elle dut attendre la soirée pour la voir émerger du sommeil dans lequel Hermione s'était plongée tant bien que mal. Ginny se leva pour allumer une bougie donnant ainsi une ambiance tamisée à la pièce.

« Hey, fit Ginny en se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione,

\- Salut, marmonna Hermione d'une voix pâteuse,

\- Comment tu te sens … ? Demanda prudemment la rouquine,

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione en dépliant son corps qui protesta un peu sous l'effort. »

Ensuite Hermione resta murée dans un silence que Ginny ne voulut pas rompre. La jeune Weasley se leva pour sortir de la pièce marmonnant qu'elle revenait vite. Hermione se cala contre l'oreiller, la tête adossée au mur attendant que la rousse revienne. Elle ferma à demi les yeux écoutant les multiples bruits de la maison. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte grincée. Ginny revenait avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione pour poser le plateau sur ses jambes et saisit un linge qui s'avérait être humide.

« Tiens ça devrait te faire du bien, dit Ginny en lui tendant le tissu,

\- Merci, murmura Hermione en le prenant. »

Hermione le passa sur son visage asséché par les larmes et sur ses yeux qui piquaient. Elle finit par le poser sur le plateau qu'elle fixa sans vraiment le voir.

« Si tu veux, je peux manger avec toi, proposa Ginny, j'ai dit aux autres de ne pas m'attendre, finit-elle avec un petit sourire,

\- Je … D'accord, souffla Hermione sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire,

\- Je ne sais pas comment Maman fait pour faire la cuisine en même temps que les préparatifs du mariage de Fleur et Bill, dit Ginny avec légèreté,

\- L'habitude sans doute, murmura Hermione amusée,

\- Sans doute oui que cela doit aider, approuva Ginny en se servant de la tarte, n'empêche que ça commence à devenir compliquer de loger tout le monde ici, fit-elle en grimaçant,

\- Vraiment ? Dit Hermione en effritant son morceau de tarte,

\- Toute la famille est là en dehors de Percy et la famille de Fleur ne va pas tarder à arriver non plus ce qui rend ma mère complètement chèvre, ricana-t-elle,

\- Désolée, marmonna Hermione,

\- De ? Ta venue était déjà prévue et ton lit déjà prêt, ton arrivée à l'improviste nous a juste pris au dépourvu c'est tout, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules tout en continuant de manger,

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Hermione, la situation commençait vraiment à être tendue et j'étais obligée de _le_ faire, dit-elle la voix brisée,

\- De faire quoi Mione ? Demanda Ginny inquiète,

\- De _leur_ modifier la mémoire pour qu' _ils_ m'oublient, dit-elle si bas que Ginny dut se pencher pour l'entendre. »

Ginny hoqueta de surprise comprenant ce qu'Hermione avait fait. Elle savait bien sûr que les parents d'Hermione étaient en danger puisque la jeune femme lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au fil de l'année passée. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione trouverait une solution si tôt. _Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'elle soit aussi bouleversée_ fut la pensée de Ginny en se levant pour poser le plateau sur son bureau pour revenir en hâte sur le lit occupé par Hermione. Avant qu'elle ne se recroqueville et ne se referme sur elle-même, Ginny la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras s'il te plait Ginny, supplia Hermione,

\- Je suis là Mione, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, psalmodia la rouquine en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux,

\- Reste avec moi, souffla Hermione se faisant plus lourde à mesure que le sommeil l'emportait,

\- Promis, répondit Ginny attendant qu'elle s'endorme. »

Cela ne prit guère longtemps tant Hermione était épuisée par toutes ces émotions. Ginny attendit qu'elle soit plongée dans les limbes du sommeil avant de l'allonger de façon plus confortable. La tâche fut malaisée mais elle réussit quand même à se blottir contre elle. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage d'Hermione et l'observa notant les tourments qui la hanteraient sans doute encore longtemps. Elle embrassa les lèvres d'Hermione tirant un sourire à celle-ci rassurant un peu Ginny qui entourant sa taille avant de prendre le chemin à son tour le chemin du sommeil.

Ce furent de coups frénétiques qui les réveillèrent en sursaut. Perdues, elles mirent quelques instants avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elles se sourirent timidement avant qu'Hermione ne bouge pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? Marmonna Ginny,

\- Te dire bonjour et te remercier, murmura Hermione en se dégageant des bras chauds pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit,

\- Pas besoin de me remercier tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, fit Ginny en s'installant à ses côtés pour la prendre par les épaules,

\- Même si je risque de ne pas être là pour une durée plus qu'indéterminée … ? Murmura Hermione,

\- Alors c'est ça que tu mijotais avec Harry et mon frère ? Constata Ginny,

\- Comment sais-tu … ? Fit la brune confuse,

\- A l'enterrement de Dumbledore, je vous ai vu à l'écart des autres pour avoir une discussion … Animée, commenta Ginny en haussant les épaules, et même si cela ne me plaît pas de te savoir en danger, je sais que tu ferais beaucoup de choses pour ces deux-là, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. »

Légèrement rassurée, Hermione embrassa Ginny partout où elle pouvait les faisant sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à aller plus loin quand la voix de Molly retentit derrière la porte leur demandant de venir l'aider pour le mariage. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir commun les faisant doucement rire. Elles finirent par se lever et se changer pour être un peu plus présentables. Fin prêtes, elles se firent face. Le cœur battant, les mains moites et le corps tremblant, elle déglutit ne sachant pas comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir gérer tout ça. Les mains de Ginny, qui prirent les siennes pour les serrer avec force disant ainsi tout de son soutien, de sa présence et de son amour, la réconfortèrent. Elles finirent par sortir de la chambre et furent emportées par le tourbillon des préparatifs sous la houlette de Molly. Bien vite, elles se prirent au jeu ce qui les aida à penser à autre chose. Pourtant, Ginny voyait bien qu'Hermione partait loin dans ses pensées. Dans ces cas-là, elle s'approchait d'elle pour l'effleurer, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là ce qui eut le don de rasséréner Hermione. Mais elle savait que, même si le temps passait, le souvenir de ses parents resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

Ceci est et restera un OS pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà écrit la « suite » d'une certaine façon à travers la courte fic _Une année_ que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps de ça maintenant et ce même si cela est citronné à souhait et que le style est un peu différent de cette fic-ci. Ou comment, d'une certaine façon, revenir aux origines bien des années plus tard … Le hasard fait bien les choses mine de rien ! ;-)

A très vite ! :-)


End file.
